onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portgas D. Ace
It's Une, not Anne In the Trivia section, Ace's name (if he was born a girl) is spelled as Anne. Japanese pronounciation is the same. "Une" means "one" in French, and "Ace" means "one" in English as well, so this is a more fitting translation of the name. If it's okay, could the editors please change it? 08:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. While Une does mean one in French and Ace is usually regarded as number one, it doesn't necessarily mean that such a comparison is what is intended. There's also the question of what Japanese words were used when Rouge suggested what to name her child. Une and Anne mean sound the same but the way they are written in Japanese maybe completely different. :At the very least however, Anne is somewhat of a closer translation given the context of names.Mugiwara Franky 08:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ARRRG SPOILERS WTF!!! c'mon guys right on the home page it says ur not to desclose events or infomation that have not yet occured in the anime, ARRG now i know that acs has a brother AND his dad was roger C'MON PEOPLE DAMN. :Umm, you are misinterpreting something. The spoiler warning states: :Note to all editors; remember our Spoiler Rules and wait for the chapter release. All information added before the chapter is released will be removed. Please be patient, remember the rules and wait for the chapter to be released, thus confirming ALL facts and details spoilers occasionally leave out. In the meantime, feel free is discuss them at our spoiler forum. : This refers to chapters of the manga that have not come out, not stuff that hasn't happened in the anime.Mugiwara Franky 00:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : oh sorry my bad, so this has already been revealed in the manga? : : That, and much more ;) If spoilers bother you, I suggest you catch up on the manga (which is pretty worthwhile, and not just to avoid spoilers) or keep your distance from the OP Wikia articles. They tend to be as quickly updated as possible, so even us regular readers run across spoilers once in a while. Also, in the future please sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end. Raikia 03:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Too many images Hmmm... I think there is one too many images on this page. We should knock one off, but question is - which one? One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Try the one showing him on his boat since I believe it was originally chosen to show what Ace looked like before any of the other pictures showed up.Mugiwara Franky 05:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I think it'd be better to get rid of the one where it shows how Ace and Blackbeard's powers clash. It doesn't even show Ace in it. Ace's original look is more important than an explosion. SailorShiningLight 23:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I don't know if its me but is Ace's picture, a bit dodge? The stooge 06:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC)The Stooge Baby Pic Where is the picture of baby Ace from? :Chapter 0. :P.s., please sign your posts with ~~~~ One-Winged Hawk 13:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Garp and Ace I see the translation for "Old Man" can have two meanings, Old Man and Gramps. However, it might not be so obvious as we think since he could mean by "Gramps" it would have the same effect of me calling a old man in the street "gramps". Does anyone know what words Luffy used for Garp? That would help solve the mystery here. I recall someone mentioning though he also used "Gramps/Oldman" for Garp, which is why I'm asking for a double check on that. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :About all I can confirm is that it was confirmed Luffy used the word "brother" meaning related by blood, which one of the translators confirmed about a year ago during the Ace + BB event. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Luffy referred to Garp as Grandpa, but we don't know if Ace it's really related by blood with the Monkey's Family, and maybe Luffy is so stupid that he doesn't realize the surnames --Thenewjericho 03:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::The next chapters or so might hopefully clear things up. For the moment, Ace calling Garp "Gramps" suggests at least a relationship if not a blood one. Mugiwara Franky 06:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ace and Luffy Cool bros. That is all, for now. 01:41, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Shanks and Ace When Luffy's youth age, where did Ace go? he haven't even met Shanks. According to Garp he trained them both since they are children? User:Coldhandzz 5:20, March 2009 (UTC) When Shanks goes to talk to Whitebeard about Ace and Blackbeard, it's obvious he's met Ace before and cares about him. Ace wasn't shown in the flashback which explained Luffy's past because Oda wanted his entrance in the manga to be a surprise. User:Pickled Plums 11:23, April 2009 (PTC) You are mistaken my friend, as you can see in the flashback lussy was already wearing the shank's hat i.e he met ace afterwards,,so there's no point in ace meeting shank's then, 21:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC)eddi3 Automated transfer of Problem Report #22112 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-14 05:54:21 UTC There's this big mistake that has been made in the section about Ace's upcoming execution, that has nothing to do with him at all, and is clearly a opinion of how someone feels about this character. Family chart The family chart is wrong now, Portgas did not marry Dragon but Roger and she can't be Luffy's mother because she died at childbirth. Joekido 07:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ace's Father THE CHAPTER IS OUT! GO READ IT! Link: http://www.onemanga.com/news/2009/07/16/one-piece-550/ Stop giving away the end of the newest chapter - I know it's tempting to show that you know something but have the decency not to pilfer the other's fun away. Ninjason 09:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Roger's son I think Ace is not Roger's son but he was a cover up for the real son of Roger who is indeed Luffy and Ace is really Dragon's son. Garp just cover things up for Luffy as he said to Ace that Dragon is his real father back in Impel down. Moreover Luffy has more relation to Roger than Ace. Rainelz 08:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Not a forum. On that note, unless Luffy's mom pulled a bigger pregnancy feat than what Sengoku is saying about Rouge, that's unfortunately just pure speculation. Mugiwara Franky 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) True indeed, Luffy is currently 17 years old which means in order for Luffy to be Roger's son, his mother must have held her pregnancy for at the very least 4 years; 20 months is already incredible enough, 4 years would be too unbelievable even for One Piece; but since 20 months is also unbelievable it may be possible. Extremely unlikely, though. JeffJaeMsby 19:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Putting the discussion of pregnancy time aside. The resemblance between Luffy and Roger is possibly a result of them both carrying this enigmatic "Will of D". Something which has been brought up often in the series when either of them have been discussed. One of the most notable cases is when Kureha mentions it in Chapter 154. -Quberty P.S a preemptive pardon for my grammar Necessary to have the family spoiler at the top? Looking at Luffy's page as an example, it doesn't spoil who his father is first thing at the top. It would be wiser to have it below a spoiler tag, right? --Jinjo Ghost 07:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :From the main page: "Please be aware, before progressing any further on the One Piece Encyclopedia, that this site contains heavy spoilers." -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :: There goes any aspect of consistency, I guess. --Jinjo Ghost 06:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) No. No spoiler tags will ever be used. Drunk Samurai 08:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :: As if one person saying that wasn't enough? --Jinjo Ghost 03:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spade Pirates? I don't recall it says that he had a pirate crew and that it was called the Spade Pirates? Where does it says this?-- 19:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Page 7 of chapter 551, bottom panel. ::Kaizoku-Hime 19:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Navigator... what? I don't ever remember Ace being referred to as the navigator of Whitebeard's crew. Can anybody clear this up for me, please?--KnightoftheSea 21:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it has anything to do with his position in his 2 pirate crews. Someone probably put it there since he wears a Log Pose. So he at least has some navigational skills, especially since he's been traveling on his own for the majority of the current storyline. :: 21:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) A mistake? In the the one before last Trivia note, it is said Ace is the only "D." character to have been offered the position of a Shichibukai. But what about Blackbeard (Marshall D. Teach)? Didn't the WG offered him the title after he captured Ace? 11:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *Blackbeard wasn't offered to be a Shichibukai, he sent Laffitte to just consider him a replacement for Crocodile, after Ace's capture he became a Shichibukai. 13:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well , that should be mentioned in short in that trivia note I think. 17:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Name Variants note For the person who posted; The subject of this article is sometimes called Portgaz D. Ace and Portgaz D. Trace. Right on top of the first section of the entire article please note that I did not delete it I transferred it to the trivia section. As such information shouldn't be placed in such an area of a the main section, this tarnishes the image of the entire article and to "me" that's a violation (No it's not a real violation, not that I know of...). Oh and no hard feelings just working for the betterment of the wiki as your are.--Artist of Flash 19:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, it's kinda an important note hence why it was placed at the top in the first place. Due to the multitude of different english versions, placing the note above kinda helps people who know the character by a different spelling to easily identify that it's the same character.Mugiwara Franky 19:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I see I kinda guessed that but I thought people wouldn't like it being way up there... Anyway thanks for the correction.--Artist of Flash 07:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia always sets it up this way for the same reason if it needs to. One-Winged Hawk 18:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spelling of Ace's name On his left arm it says ASCE is it possible that that's the proper spelling for his name? :The S''' in the tattoo is crossed out. It apparently seems that the tattoo artist spelled Ace's name wrong and decided unsuccessfully to hide his mistake. Mugiwara Franky 01:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh interesting is that just a guess or has that been asked before? '''it's look like erased "S",but for me it's number "8"..just a guess...jason Did Garp train Ace? There seems to be a conflict of information concerning whether or not Ace was trianed by Garp as a child. Under the "Monkey D. Garp" section, it says "It is unknown if Garp ever hit or train Ace as he did with Luffy." However, this is contradicted under "Abilities and Powers." It's a fact that Garp trained Luffy to some extent, then left him with his friend Dadan to continue the training - Garp stated in Chapter 432 "Jack in the Box" that he trained up Luffy to be a strong Marine (not a pirate...oh well), and in Chapter 571 "The Execution Platform," there was a flashback of Garp beating the crap out of Luffy during training. Is there any proof that Ace was also trained by Garp? It can probably be inferred that he was at least trained by Dadan, who he lived with for most of his childhood (or else he was just so powerful to begin with that he didn't need any training at all to beat rubber-Luffy), but I can't recall any scenes proving he was directly trained by Garp. If there isn't any evidence, it should probably be taken off the wiki page, or at least edited to say it's just a possibility. Raikia 04:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, found it: Chapter 556, page 15. Article edited to reference this as evidence. Raikia 13:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RIP Ace Guess what guys, chapter 574 came out and Oda gave us another big twist; he killed off Ace. Just when we thought that his father and him escaping was a massive shock enough, he shocked us again by killing him off. RIP Ace Joekido 05:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :As shocking and depressing as this, there's still a tiny chance that Ace's gonna come back. There have been many characters to date who have survived otherwise inescapable death situations (Pell, Pagaya, Oars Jr.) While the disappearance of the Biblicard would state otherwise, it wouldn't be surprising if only a tiny microscopic spec of the paper was left and it then suddenly become bigger due to something like Iva giving Ace some hormones. At moment however, this is just speculation so I don't exactly have any concrete evidence to change what is written.Mugiwara Franky 12:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I fear Ace is dead, as the title says. May he rest in peace. I see no chance for him to return unless Moria will make him a zombie like Ryuuma. El Chupacabra 16:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Iva can only "fool the body" to ignore fatigue when he uses his Tension Hormoes and his Healing Hormones can only work in people who are still alive and have spare lifespan to spent. :::I don't think that Iva can do anything now or anyone else for that matter... After all Ace died smiling so yeah, that's final if you combine it with the fact that he is a D... Goodbye Ace!!! T_T MasterDeva 16:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you think about adding a black ribbon to the main page? I think the wiki should somehow react on this death. El Chupacabra 17:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it is an important event in the history of One Piece. The first important character that had a serious impact to the story of One Piece has died... Maybe write something in the main page of the wiki and/or make a temporary special template for Ace's page that says our "Final Good Bye"! MasterDeva 17:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that would be a very nice thing to do. Otherwise I suggest we protect the page somehow until the tempest calm down... Kdom 23:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That works too! ^_^ For those who can't understand that the chapter is out, look here http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=26302 Joekido 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Too bad the first character Oda killed would be Ace.. AzNSammanX26 00:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Oda has killed many characters before...in flashbacks. Ace is the first one to die in the present story. Ace's death is very similiar to the other SH's backstories (kuina, bellemere, usopp's mom, zeff's leg(?), hiluluk, nico olvia, tom, rumbar pirates) and will hopefully make Luffy an even stronger person, like his nakama. And damn, did not see this coming. There's no way in hell that Ace is coming back when his card burned up. tiny microscopic left? Now you're just in denial. RIP Ace. Pal2002 05:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :While current signs show a definite death, you guys have to note that there is still the next chapter. Oda has done cases like this before. However, if it's really a definite, then Ace would be the next Going Merry. Until then however, I'm pretty sure that there will be many doubters towards the turn of events. :As for making Luffy stronger, I'm not sure if it would. From one perspective, if you factor in the feeling he got when he wasn't able to save his crew back in Sabaody and his choice to save Ace instead of looking for them, this event would probably tear him apart. Not being to save anyone constantly is a big demoralizer.Mugiwara Franky 06:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to point out that the name of chapter 574 is "The Death of Portgas D Ace" and if he suddenly comes alive in the next chapter kind makes the current chapter name seem somewhat pointless (or fake cliffhanger). One could interpret the title of chpater 574 as an unsubtle hint that the death actually happend simply because people would be in denial.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 11:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Might i remind you that chap. 99 of the manga is titled, and i quote, "Luffy Died". Now to my knowledge Luffy doesnt die. Authors do this all the time, call a chapter by name thatonly represents what happened in that episode, at least to the reader. For example chapter 112, titled "Luffy vs Zoro" now we all know they just fought over a miss understandind and that it wasnt considering a real ya know, fight, that may have been a bad example. well i guess the point im trying to make is that you shouldn't take the chapter title for truth. And you also say that its is pointless/ fake cliffhanger. Now i don't mean to insult, but it seems you haven't fully grasped the meaning of a cliffhanger, basically this is the perfect cliffhanger , if the chapter was titled "The Death of Portgas D Ace?" then we'd all know that he is fact is alive. but the fact that we a discussing wether or not the title bares meaning to his well being is the fact that this cliffhanger has worked. surely we all want to know for sure. :Good thing you remembered that chapter title. I'm actually i bit amused by it because Luffy really doesn't die in it. I guess we have to consider from now on every chapter title as false, except when their not. I don't quite get the point your trying to make whit the "vs" thing because Luffy and Zoro actually fought (which the "vs" thing implies) and were serious about their fight even though it was caused by an misunderstanding. What I meant is that the chapter title becomes pointless if he indeed comes alive in the next chapter. Even if, as you said, the title is a deliberate feint won't change the fact that the 574 title becomes an obvious cheat on the authors part. And by fake cliffhanger I implied that if Ace is dead then people are seeing something that isn't there, in this case that Ace might return alive and well in the next chapter. And if he is not alive in the next chapter then their was no cliffhanger to begin with and 574 was the resolution of the cliffhanger that began in 573 (Ace falls of the cliff instead of pulling himself up). But then again I can't really fault people for think that it really didn't happen, considering that there has been full of cliffhangers in the Whitebeard War arc. Also, could you sign your posts so that I know who it is I'am talking to?--Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, now this is pure speculation, i beileve the point of this chapter , wether Ace dies or not, may cause Luffy's Haki to fully unlock maybe giving him full control of it.Captain Simian 16:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, its nice your doing R.I.P. and all, but can you write it on the forum rather then here? This kinda isn't the place to write "RIP" messages, its the place to discuss the page problems for this article. One-Winged Hawk 09:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :All RIP messages have been moved to forum: Here. One-Winged Hawk 19:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I cried when he died. T_T Gol.D Roger 22:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture sort out? Could we have knock out one picture out of the two groups here, its getting a little custered in places on the page? Plus their overlapping paragraphs, so are starting to look a little confusing. Please note: New computer = May not look the same on my monitor to you guys, but its pretty cluttered... *pokes* I'm not used to this set up. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) baby Do you think that he and moda had a a secret relationship like Gold Roger and Roque had? 21:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Moda's a kid, why would Ace have sex with a little girl? Joekido 09:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Aside from reasons that maybe inappropriate, this is kinda abit too much of a speculation.Mugiwara Franky 17:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia How do you know this is true? "With the death of Ace, the entire Gol and Portgas bloodlines became extinct." I don't see how anyone would know this--Thenewjericho 00:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that, or I'd pick up on this. As far as WE know it is... But how do we know Roger wasn't a single child? :Ps. jer, you messed up with that, you destroyed another message to ask this question. Never mind, I corrected it now. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 01:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No!!! They have still Ivankov to rescue Ace, like Luffy who was been hitted by Magellan's poison (which is near death). Ivankov will just trick Ace's hormones. There are no characters that will die in One Piece I guess. Coldhandzz 03:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Hormones travel through the blood stream - that's how they work their magic. Ace's very internal organs have been destroyed. Unless Iva has hormones that can bring burnt tissue back to life, it's highly unlikely we'll ever see Ace again. Oda wouldn't cheapen his character like that. But I understand the difficulty in accepting his death. I'm still in a state of disbelief as it is. It's at once glorious and terrifying how powerfully Oda can stir our emotions - this is veritably beyond simply being the death of a fictional character. The pain is quite real. Sephirona 05:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, Ace is dead obviously as far as we know, it make sense to say that the entire gol family is extinct because Roger was hated by pretty much everyone, but we don't know anything about the Portgas family, and don't tell me the marines murder everyone who holds a D.--Thenewjericho 02:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course the WG doesn't murder everyone with a D in their name - having a D doesn't necessarily mean you're descended from Roger himself. But seeing how Oda took so long to reveal that Roger even had a child, it would kind of cheapen the impact of finding out Ace was blood-related to Roger if all of a sudden "oh my, but don't worry, Ace still lives on in this never before mentioned relative!". ::Of course it's logical to think Portgas D. Rouge still had relatives but for the time being, it doesn't look like something that would wow as much as some other events, and it would only serve as unnecessary info. Oda doesn't add major plot points without good buildup. The story isn't really about the mystery of the Portgas family, it's about the legacy of Gol D. Roger - the very fact that Ace's death occurred means something in the world. Why foreshadow it with the juxtaposition of Ace kneeling in a manner similar to the way Roger did? Oda gave the world a part of Roger again, only to make a point of taking it all away. Sephirona 04:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I hate to admit it, but as loved as Ace is, there is no reason to revive him. Ace would never leave the Whitebeard pirates; if Oda brought him back, there would be nothing for Ace to do except fight Luffy for Pirate King, and lose. He died with everything he could ever want from life, and I suppose Oda will just leave it at that. You are right; the pain is very real. The logic of One Piece is both brilliant and, in this case, heartbreaking. Of course the martyr (cue for apeshit rampage and/or Haki mastery?) turns out to be one of, if not the, most beloved character of all the years One Piece. But I digress. I propose we edit the Trivia to say that, with Ace's death, the bloodlines of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge have ended. This still leaves the possibility that there are other Gol and Portgas bloodlines in existence. However, it's certain that Roger had no other children. Rouge probably didn't; it was never confirmed that Ace was her only child (correct me if I'm wrong), only that he was her last. I'll add it to the trivia page. If there's any contradicting proof, please edit. Raikia 09:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::For Ace being an only child of Rouge and Roger, that's a given but for Roger and Rouge both being people with no other relatives, that's a bit speculative. There is no proof that states that they had relatives but neither is there proof that they didn't. Their combined bloodline together can be said to have ended but the bloodlines of their separate families before consummation is a bit in doubt.Mugiwara Franky 15:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) This is more of an assumption/speculation based on what we know so far, but the Gol bloodline is likely to be gone, after all that hard work the Marines put into wiping out anyone remotely related to Roger. Ace survived the purge because of his mother's feat, and I find it unlikely that Oda will toss in another Gol relative as a surprise. At least the Marines seem confident enough that - Ace and several former Roger Pirates aside - they were successful. It was never said that the Marines started to pursue Rouge's family, but seeing as they found out the identity of Ace's mother, and hence Roger's lover, I would deduce that any remaining Portgas's were not left in peace. But, of course, none of this is yet proven/disproven in the manga, so I'll leave it as a speculation. I suppose it is obvious that Ace's death means the end of the direct bloodlines of Roger and Rouge, but I still think we should leave it on the Trivia page. After 574, I was so shocked and distressed by the fact that Ace was really gone that I didn't actually get past it to make that connection. It wasn't until I read the Trivia note that was posted earlier that I realized the significance of Ace's death, in terms of Roger's bloodline ending. Raikia 01:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::For people related to Roger such as crew and friends, they're likely to be persecuted by the Marines for obvious reasons. Immediate family members may have had better luck. For one thing, everybody in the One Piece world assumed that Gol D. Roger's full name was Gold Roger. A misinterpretation like that can cause some problems like answering "Nun" to the question "What occupation does this woman had?" :::For people related to Rouge, that's kinda a gray area. For one thing, none of the Marines figured out the trick until Ace showed up in the Grand Line. It'll be kinda unreasonable to start another worldwide witch hunt for Ace's maternal family when the main threat's whereabouts are known.Mugiwara Franky 05:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The whole matter is basically a product of lack of information. Does Luffy have cousins? Don't know. Was Saul the only living member of his family? Pass. We can't claim anything fully 100% until its been told. One-Winged Hawk 08:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It was not stated that Ace was the last member of the Gol D. family and there are no other living relatives. This means this is entirely speculative. El Chupacabra 15:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Anyone know what aces bounty is? Is Ace really really dead? Don't just post a title, you must add a message or its regarded as SPAM. Also this belongs in the Forum. Next time, please at least write a message under a title. One-Winged Hawk 13:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ace's Body I noticed that Ace's body was shown in the latest chapter: http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/576/06-07/ Third to last panel on this page, should something be mentioned about how he was left with the marines? Duskmon101 05:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, one of the guys made a fool of himself in the spoiler topic at Arlong Park by saying Ace had been cut up, but yes, you can mention it. Even in death what happens to Ace happens to Ace. One-Winged Hawk 07:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well spotted o_O I'm kind of surprised he's still over there. But yea, I agree...it definitely wouldn't hurt to mention it at the end, especially if it turns out to be significant later (say if Vegapunk were involved...and while it might be a more dignified alternative to being cut up, please no e-e). Remains to be seen what they do with Ace and Whitebeard's bodies, I guess. Raikia 08:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :The cut up business was that the person from AP forums thought the spoiler pictures showed Ace with no arms, bones showing and blood. But the guy was wrong, the arms were just tucked under the coat and the blood was from his wounds. One-Winged Hawk 08:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everything's in the past tense Is this really necessary? I know this page is riddled with hints towards the fact that Ace has died, but this is a bit much. Why not just change the page name to "Gol D. Ace" and put a big "deceased" sticker across his picture while we're at it? I know that when one looks up information on stuff like this, one should expect a couple spoilers, but Ace's death is, like, the manga equivalent to Darth Vader being Luke Skywalker's father. And not only is having everything in past tense spolierific, but it's sloppy and doesn't fit with encyclopedia standards in which fictional characters are concerned. Guys like Saul, Yorki, and Bellemere don't have past-tense descriptions, what makes this page so special? With that being said, I'm willing to go in and change everything back into present tense, and maybe even throw in a spoiler warning or two while I'm at it. I just wanna run it by you guys before starting on something big like that. Do it. But we don't need to slap a "Decrease" sticker over his picture, it's totally unencyclopic Joekido 22:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I was being sarcastic about that and the "Gol. D Ace" thing. 2xN 22:26, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well since flashback are in present tense, there is not reason for Ace to be otherwiese :-) Kdom 07:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I went on vacation right after 574 came out, and when I came back everything had changed to past tense, and it was pretty depressing. That said, I also agree that it doesn't make much sense treat Ace's descriptions differently from any of the other deceased characters'. I approve of a past-to-present-tense renovation. Raikia 06:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Flashbacks indeed do belong in past tense, but just because he died doesn't mean everything that happens to him automatically becomes a flashback. I'm disappointed after I spent a good amount of time changing it to the present tense, only to come back and see it was reverted. That was why I had consulted the talk page before doing it; because I didn't want someone to just change it back.2xN 23:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I tend to right everything in past tense because "current" tense gets outdated when the next chapter releases. One-Winged Hawk 06:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's understandable, but things like personality and abilities should be considered as "constant" traits. (If a trait changes, we can simply say "this character used to X, but after being defeated by Y he began to Z.") Even if a character dies, we should still use present tense for constant traits, because that seems like the way to go while describing fictional characters. 2xN 07:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Name Spelling Is there any place where his name's spelling is disputed? I'm not sure if his name was official until now, but it was spelled out as "Portgas" on his grave, so if anyone was unsure before, that seals the deal. The Pope 14:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :One Piece Red: Grand Characters page 32. Tipota 15:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If I recall, though, that wasn't exactly the best source, considering Brogy was spelled as "Burogy" and the female agents of Baroque Works were all one word (ALLSUNDAY, MERRYCHRISTMAS, etc.). The Pope 15:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear. The official Shonen Jump translators used Portgaz. I always liked Portgas more. Raikia 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ace and roger ace said to luffy before that he wouldn't die,same goes for roger saying to rayleigh that I won't die partner.... 09:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ace Tattoo The fact that the crossed S was a reference to Sabo was a bit speculative, and I find that the article is a bit too affirmative wrt that point. Now that the cover of chapter 596 clearly shows a hint that it is really a reference to Sabo, I think that, as a minimum, it should be added as a reference. Or maybe this part of the article should be more explicit on the fact that it is not stated but that there is strong evidence that it refers to Sabo. What is your opinion on that subject ? Kdom 10:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Since that image talks about a "parallele universe" in which the threee are together, in that universe the person who made Ace's tattoo could have not done his error. If the S is really a reference to Sabo... what does it mean the word ASCE? Wasn't easier for Ace to have two tattoos, one for Sabo and one for his name? --Meganoide 10:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hum I'm not sure to understand. Do you think that the crossed S is a tattooist mistake like it was generally thought before the flashback ? If so then it is even more important to state that the crossed S being a tribute to Sabo is our understanding of the tatoo and not a fact. Kdom 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, my opinion is that the crossed S and Sabo's incident are two completely different happenings. Maybe I'm wrong and we'll discover this in the future, but till that day that's my opinion. --Meganoide 16:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that the ASCE tattoo represents Ase well, and is supposed to show what he cares for: my theory is A is for Ace, S is for Sabo, C is for his crew, and there was originally an L for Luffy, however it was changed to an E for some reason after he got the tattoo. Ace's bounty It's been confirmed that Ace was a wanted man since Garp and Sengoku both held his wanted poster. In chapter 526 of Volume 54, pages 14-15, Luffy talks with prisoners from lvl. 1 and tells them that he wants to free Fire Fist Ace. One of them says to Luffy that it is a hopeless idea because Ace is definitely guarded in lvl. 5. Then, he explains he is there because Impel Down keeps prisoners with a bounty over the 100 millions in this level. This discussion confirms that Ace's bounty is at least of 100 millions beli. Can somehow add to Ace' Statistics : Thanks, LordRayleigh. Explanation of Ace's Tattoo The full explanation of Ace's tattoo is going to be revealed in the upcoming One Piece Green. Mugiwara Franky 09:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) A few spoilers for Green have shown up, including this. I'm not sure of the rules for databook spoilers, so I haven't put any of the information up yet, when would it be acceptable to add that information? Silicontree 18:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :After the official release date of the databook you can freely add that info. Posting a pic as proof in the talk page would also help too. MasterDeva 18:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::From the raw of One Piece Green Sabo's initial was carved into Ace's tattoo, check the spoilers here and if want download the raw there are some links too. The image of Ace tatoo explained is on page 324 of the raw. If you aren't totally convinced yet, wait the translation of MangaStream. ' 23:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC)' Straw Hat Victor??? There's a noob who changed the first paragraph and the lateral slide fitting them with a "Straw Hat Victor" mania. I cancelled the last one but I can't not rollback all in a single move so I'll leave it to someone to do. --Meganoide 15:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It gets weirder. I just tried to see if I could just delete it, but it doesn't show up on the profile in source mode. It looks completely normal when editing. I don't know how this guy did it, but he messed it up something awful.DancePowderer 20:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The template for real names in character boxes must have been tampered with because Strawhat Victor shows up in any character box with Real Name, such as Akainu or Aokiji, as well. I'm not sure how to fix it, but hopefully that gives someone the information necessary to fix it. Silicontree 20:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia This sorta seems like junk trivia to me and i was wondering could I remove it. *Though not considered canon, a scene of Ace ditching Buggy can be seen at the end of Ace's ending for the game One Piece: Grand Battle 3. After entering a bar and feasting on food, Ace (currently asleep) wakes up and realizes he has forgotten something and runs out of the bar - leaving Buggy with the Beli380,000 bill. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] 21:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, leave it. It's been there for a while, it's just a little something fun to add under the trivia. Also, it could be important since the scene was in anime format.DancePowderer 21:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks.[[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] 21:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) About Death Picture Can we keep the image of Aces death in the Manga(the one where he's smiling) instead of using the one from the Anime. 10:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams :Looks like some editing was done in the anime, the beads are gone and there is less blood. The only win is the smile. I'm leaning towards "manga", if not put it in the "anime and manga differences" section if there is one... Should be. One-Winged Hawk 23:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm for the manga version in this case.. .the black/white helps to transport the sadness of the scene. This is one of the few cases where a colorful pictures does more bad then good, but maybe thats just me. :@One-Winged Hawk :MasterDeva stated something similar and in the picture history: (Ace's tattoo isn't present in the anime scene while it is seen clearly in the manga alternative.) That should be reason enough. Looks are a matter of taste, but here an important fact is missing (at least in the anime version we have). Jinbe 23:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I noted the tattoo because it's an important part of Ace's appearance (the beads are purely cosmetic) and while it was seen in the anime we don't have it in the anime pic of Ace's last smile. I don't know how we should handle this. With One-Winged Hawk and Jinbe saying that it's important enough to revert to the manga it's clear that there is an issue here. :From Ace's past we learn that his tattoo means the "live without regrets" decision he made because of Sabo and the realisation of that through his experience with the Whitebeard Pirates (especially Whitebeard himself). I don't think that it should be overlooked so easily... MasterDeva 00:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : : :I think we should either replace the picture and show the anime version under Anime and Manga Differences, or the other way around. Either way i think that the Manga picture should be included as they are often more moving and give of a sence of greatness that few Mangas ever do.DreamsDreams 11:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams :May I ask who is against the revert to the manga version? Would be nice to hear arguments in favor of the anime picture, because I can't find any (except visual preferences, which depend on personal taste). Just asking, not that we are "fighting" windmills hereJinbe 17:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Split to several tabs Maybe to split this page into several tabs, like articles for Strawhats members? It is long enough. Ruxax 19:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) It isn't that long. SeaTerror 22:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :50,000 bytes was suppose to be the target before splitting. One-Winged Hawk 01:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm with SeaTerror, it's really not that long when compared to the Straw Hats pages. And, with him being dead, I doubt it will get much longer. 02:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I am a random person who doesn't know how to use this site. However, I have a complaint. This is the first page you get when you type "Portgas D. Ace" into Google. Is it really necessary to spoil the storyline for thousands of people by writing the word "was" in the first sentence? 20:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Alpha Portgas D. Ace. Why spoil for thousands of people? Why? I am a random person who doesn't know how to use this site. However, I do have a complaint. This is the first page that comes up into Google when you type the word "Portgas D. Ace". Is it really necessary to spoil the storyline for thousands of people by writing the word "was" in the first sentence? 20:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Alpha 1. This is a One piece encyclopedia. Of course there will be spoilers. You don't go to a football website if you dant want to know the results of yesterdays match do you? 2. If you type in Portgas D. Ace in google, it automatically suggests "Portgas D. Ace dead?"; "Portgas D. Ace death"; "Portgas D. Ace execution" etc. Don't google stuff if you don't want the answers. Pandawarrior 20:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) how many ace trying to kill whitebeard?? haki it was not clear whether ace uses haki or not? Ace says that"you...too" ,when luffy releases haki in marinefold war but he may have said it due whitebeard's haki also ,so better my opinion we shouldn't consider it still he has haki Mugiawara no shanks 09:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't the source. Source is Chapter 587, in which Ace knocks out the Bluejam Pirates members with Haki. This is stated in the article. Maybe I didn't understand your question? sff9 (talk) 12:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think Sfff9 is true.It was made clear in anime version too. 11:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Family It is said in the article: "if he was aware of Ace's adoption into the family. This technically would make Dragon the adoptive father of Ace." Why do you say that both Ace and Sabo have been adopted into Luffy's Family?! It have never been mentionned in the manga or anime. And why it won't be Luffy and Sabo that are adopted into Ace's family!? I disagree about Dragon is the adoptive father of Ace and Sabo. And therefore, I disagree about Garp is the adoptive grandfather of Sabo. Someone can explain why all these things are stated in both Ace and Sabo's articles? Also could we add Whitebeard as the adoptive father of Ace in the part "Family"? 16:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ehm.. Delete this quote yes... And about Whitebeard I say no. Basically the 'Whitebeard Pirates' section covers it all up.. Legacy? I figured I'd ask you guys what you think about adding "Legacy" after Postmortem to detail all the events Ace and his death will influence from hereonout. It's abundently clear since the latest chapter that Ace's memory is still impacting the plot in some way or another, and that's not likely to change.. and it'll probably be expanded upon later in the series. Just some food for thought, it's a thing the Naruto wiki has grown fond of doing, and it works really well to detail all the stuff the character has accomplished after death, since story elements don't neccesarily end after a character dies. What do you guys think? M4ND0N 06:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) About this... It is alright. However, if someone changes it, then let it be. Evanalmighty 06:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As long as we don't start merging filler with canon like the Naruto wikia does then you get a maybe from me. It depends on what happens. Its too early to add it now. SeaTerror 18:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. there's still too little Ace's death has really done to make an impact.. still, Whitebeard should probably get it since his death changed pretty much everything, but that's not a discussion for this page I guess. M4ND0N 02:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Bounty At One Piece Ten event, Oda will be reveal some infos about the series, for example bounties. There are already rumors on the net that Oda said that Ace's bounty is 550.000.000 . Please wait before adding any rumors, since they are of course all unconfirmed. Japanese-speaking people should watch out the site news these days to see if any official news will be given. :This sort of event is scary just based on the fact there is some difficulty fiding the reference sources. Easily rumours and musconceptions spawn from it. If perfferrble, we may need a youtube documentation in here, not on the page but at least noted on the wikia talk pages. The wikia has a rule against link directly to youtube vids though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hope the infos will be released on the main site as well. Unlock Hey, can someone unlock Ace's page so I can fix it up?--'NinjaSheik' 20:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Fix what up, Ninja? Jademing 20:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I have put italics under his gallery for one of his picture, since it was a picture taken from one of the One Piece movies, hence it beginning a merchandise, it's need to be in italics since that's how you supposed to write it. I also have to rewrite his gallery for the differences between the manga and anime properly. Plus, I'm skimming through Ace's article and notice several grammar mistakes and stuff that doesn't have anything to do with Ace. For example, Ace's and Jinbei's talk when they were in their cells. I swear, this wiki has a lot of sloppy articles that needs fixing up. I can't believe no one has ever done this before, even though One Piece is such a popular series like Naruto.--'NinjaSheik' 20:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The article was locked to avoid fake bounties (read the thread above), the reason why the articles are like this it's probably because not so many editors have experience about wiki code and we don't have a clear manual of style, you said that those part must be in italics but that is new to me. A bit of advice, don't assume that the rules of a wiki are valid in another wiki or that things are done the same way in every wiki. Of course I believe you already know that, if you see something wrong you can always make a proposal in a forum or something like that. I see, but who's going to fix Ace's page if no one else will? If you want to protect the page, then can you change the setting to only block anon? Since I am KH Wiki admin, I know admins like you, Leviathan, can do that. And while I know that not every wiki is the same, they should follow the proper Mannual of Style so the articles looks nice and neat. :) Which brings me to this question: What do you mean, "we don't have a clear manual of style"? And you didn't know that when wording a merchandise that you don't use italics? I thought every one knew that. As a wiki, rules should've been set and written down when it was created. I wanted to say this out loud when I first decided to lend (since I've been coming to the One Piece Wiki for a long time now and only decided to help since I saw how sloppy the wiki is), but don't you guys think it's time to get act together? If you don't have a clear Manual of Style, then how are users suppose to follow the proper wiki format? You guys need to come to a decision as a members of this wiki. After all, a wiki is a community and a team, so all of you should talk it and settle on straight decisions. If you don't, the disagreements will rise, even over petty things like whose grammar is right or wrong. Trust me, since the Narutopedia switched to the UK English from US English, there's been a lot of disputes about it. Please understand I'm not trying to be stuck-up or anything, I'm only saying this for the sake of the wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 20:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) First of all, Leviathan is not an admin, at least not yet on this wiki. Second, only blocking AWCs does not always solve the problem. The person who wanted to add the bounty information was actually a registered user. 20:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Really? I thought someone told me once that he was, and since I see his name around, I'd always figured as one of the top editors. As for the registered user, how many times have he/she tried to add the fake bounty? What is the ban policy here on this wiki? I don't know since I never saw a person got ban here since I began editing. On the Narutopedia, they usually take off vandals after their first or third turn, depending how serious the case is. The KH Wiki gives three warning before banning someone, so I'd like to how strikes one must get before they get ban. And can anyone answers my questions above? Who's the top user on the wiki, by the way?--'NinjaSheik' 21:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC)